Secret Desires
by BalitonOliverFan
Summary: Kimberly is really missing Tommy. The rangers are trying everything to cheer up Kim. They fail in cheering up Kim. A new ranger appears in the mists of Kim’s loneliness. Who is this new ranger?
1. Longing For Tommy

Chapter One

Longing For Tommy

One day Kim is all by herself at the Juice Bar.

Trini, Zack, Jason and Billy walk over to Kim.

"Are you okay Kim?" Trini  asks.

"Yeah I'm fine Trini Kim answers.

Bulk and Skull walk over.

"Kimberly, I'd really like you to come to the movies with me tonight" Skull says.

"No, way Skull" Kim yells.

"I know what's wrong with you know Kim" Billy says.

Bulk and Skull walk off.

"What is wrong with me then William Cranston?" Kim asks.

"You miss Tommy Oliver" Billy answers.

"Yeah that's right Billy" Kim says.

"Why did I figure that out?" Trini asks.

"It's okay Trini" Kim answers.

"You know that we are for you Kim" Jason says.

Ernie walks over to the gang.

"This is for you Kim" Ernie says.

Ernie sits a double chocolate milkshake in front of Kim.

"Thanks Ernie" Kim replies.

"I hope you enjoy it" Ernie says.

"Oh I will Ernie" Kim replies.

"I know you needed it" Ernie says.

Ernie walks off.

Jason sits next to Kim.

"Go away Jason Scott Lee" Kim yells.

"I'm just trying to cheer you up Kim" Jason says.

"I don't want to cheer because I'm still missing Tommy" Kim replies.

All of a sudden Jason's communicator goes off.

"Let's go outside guys" Rocky says.

They all walk outside.

"I wonder what Zordon wants" Kim replies.

""What is it Zordon?" Jason asks.

"There is putties attacking park" Zordon answers.

"Aright we are on it Zordon" Jason says.

"May the power protect you" Zordon replies.

"It's Morhpin' Time"  Jason says.

"Mastodon" Zack yells.

"Saber tooth Tiger" Trini screams.

"Triceratops" Billy yells.

"Pterodactyl" Kim screams.

"Tyrannosaurus" Jason yells.

 They find putties that are attacking the park.

"Leave those people alone" Kim screams.

The rangers defeat the putties.

            Kim goes home and runs up to her room.

Kim starts to bawl her eyes out.

Mrs. Hart walks by the door on her way down to the kitchen, she hears her daughter crying and she walks into Kim's room.

"What is wrong sweetie?" Mrs. Hart asks.

"I want to know something first" Kim answers.

"I'm listening Kim" Mrs. Hart says.

"Do you remember Tommy Oliver?" Kim asks

"Yeah I do" Mrs. Hart answers.

"Well I miss him a lot" Kim says.

"What happened to Tommy Oliver anyway?" Mrs. Hart asks.

"Tommy decided to leave because of a reason that I can't say" Kim answers.

Mrs. Hart hugs Kim.

"It's okay honey" Mrs. Hart says.

"Thanks for the comfort mom" Kim replies.

Mrs. Hart smiles at Kim and walks downstairs to the kitchen.

            Kim  walks outside to the porch swing and sits down.

Jason, Trini, Zack and Billy show up.

"Are you still missing Tommy?" Jason asks.

"Yeah I am Jason" Kim answers.

 "We're here for you Kim" Billy says.

Jason sits next to Kim on the porch swing and puts his arm around her shoulder.

"I told you early to leave me alone Jason" Kim yells.

"I can't do that Kimberly"  Jason says.

"Why not Jason?" Kim asks.

"I'd rather not discuss it" Jason answers.

"Jason is just trying to be a good friend" Billy says.

"Yeah Billy is right" Jason replies.

"Well just to get to friendly Jason" Kim says.

"Okay I won't Kim" Jason replies.


	2. Time After Time

Chapter Two

Time After Time

It's now a few days later.

Trini, Zack, Kim, Billy and Jason are in Miss Applebee's class.

Kim  is looking off into the distance.

"Kimberly Ann Hart pay attention" Miss Applebee yells.

"Oh sorry Miss Applebee" Kim says.

All of a sudden there is a knock on the door.

Miss Applebee walks over and opens the door to find the principal standing on the other side.

"What can I help you with?" Miss Applebee asks.

"This came to my office" the principal answers.

"Who is it for?" Miss Applebee asks.

"It's for Kimberly Hart" the principal answers.

Miss Applebee takes the gift bag and walks back into the classroom.

            All of the students look up.

"What was that all about?" Jason asks.

"This gift bag came to the office and it's for Kim" Miss Applebee answers.

Kim walks up, she takes from Miss Applebee and walks back to her desk.

"What is it Kim?" Trini asks.

Kim opens the gift to find a dozen roses, a box of chocolates and a little pink card.

The little pink card reads: My beloved Kimberly, I want you to cheer up, I hate to seeing you so upset, it pains me not being there to comfort you, I love you Kimberly Ann Hart From someone who cares.

"Are you going to answer Trini?" Jason asks.

"It just a little gift from someone who cares" Kim answers.

"I would who that could be " Billy says.

"I don't know Billy" Kim replies.

"I've got an idea as to who it is" Billy says.

It's now lunchtime.

Kim has her head buried in her hands and she in tears.

            Jason moves next to Kim and wraps his arms around her.

"Jason I've told you a million times to leave me alone" Kim yells.

"Kim, I'm only trying to comfort you because you need some to cheer  you up" Jason says.

"Jason you don't have to sit next to me to comfort me" Kim replies.

"I'm sorry if it bugs you Kim" Jason says.

"It's okay Jason" Kim replies.

Bulk and Skull walk over.

"Why the long face Kim?" Skull asks.

"I don't have to discuss that we you" Kim answers.

"I'm just worried about you Kim" Skull says.

"I don't need you worrying about me Skull because I'm fine now go away" Kim yells.

Bulk and Skull walk off.

"Are we still meeting at the Juice Bar after school?" Jason asks.

"I've got a gymnastics class right after school so I'll be there when it's over" Kim answers.

"That's okay Kimberly" Trini says.

They eat their dinner.

Kim is still missing Tommy.

It's now a few minutes before school is over for the day.

All of a sudden the bell rings ending the day.

 "See ya later Juice Bar Kim" Billy says.

Billy, Trini, Jason and Zack walk to the Juice Bar.

Kim arrives the Juice Bar around 5:00 and she walks over to the others.

"Hi, Kim" Zack replies.

Kim smiles and sits down next to Tini.

A pretty girl walks over to Kim, Jason, Billy, Zack and Trini.

"Hi, my name is Holly Walker" the pretty girl says.

"I'm Kimberly Ann Hart" Kim replies.

"My name is William Cranston" Billy says.

"I'm Trini Kwan" Trini replies.

"My name is Zackary Taylor" Zack says.

"I know you're Jason Lee Scott" Holly replies.

"How do you know me?" Jason asks.

"I moved here a few days ago and I've had a crush on you since the first time I saw you" Holly answers.

            Jason smiles.

"Well you're very pretty Holly" Jason says.

"Do you think we could go out sometime?" Holly asks.

"Yeah sure we can Holly" Jason answers.

"That's great" Holly says.

"Holly, here is my phone number" Jason replies.

"Well here is my number too" Holly says.

Jason smiles again.

Holly walks off.

"I can't believe that actually happened" Trini replies.

"Jason you're the man" Zack says.

Kim and Trini shakes their heads.


	3. Return Of An Old Friend

Chapter Three

Return Of An Old Friend

It is few days later.

Jason and Holly went on their date.

Kim is still missing Tommy.

Billy, Jason, Trini , Kim and Zack are sitting on a bench.

"I wonder why there hasn't been any attacks on Angel Grove" Billy says.

All of a sudden Jason's communicator goes off.

"What is it Zordon?" Jason asks.

"I want you at the Command Centre immediately" Zordon answers.

"We're on our way Zordon" Jason says. 

The rangers teleport to the Command Centre.

"Why did you want us?" Billy asks.

"There is someone that I want you to meet" Zordon answers.

"What are you talking about Zordon?" Kim asks.

"I'm talking about your new leader" Zordon answers.

"Zordon, I don't understand" Trini says.

"Come on out now white ranger" Zordon replies.

            A ranger in a white suit walks out from the tube that Zordon is in.

Rocky's mouth drops open.

"It's a new ranger" Billy says.

"Well it's new suit but it's someone you already know"  Alpha 5 replies.

The white ranger clears his throat and shakes his head at Alpha 5.

"Can you take off your helmet white ranger?" Zordon asks.

The white ranger nods his head and starts to remove his helmet.

All of a sudden Kim collapses onto the floor.

The white ranger finishes taking off his helmet.

Billy gasps.

"Are you surprised to see me Billy?" Tommy asks.

"Yeah I am Tommy and that would explain why Kim collapsed" Billy answers.

"I figured Kim would do something like that" Tommy says.

Trini, Zack and Jason exchange looks.

"I'm sure that hadn't cleared your throat Kim wouldn't have collapsed" Billy replies.

            Tommy walks over to where Kim is laying and he kneels beside her.

_"Wake up Kimberly Ann Hart"_ Tommy whispers.

Kim slowly opens her eyes.

"I'm so glad that you're back Tommy" Kim says.

"It's good to have you back Thomas" Billy replies.

"It is good to be back William" Tommy says.

"Are you going to be okay Kim?" Jason asks.

"I'm feeling a  little weak Jason" Kim answers.

"I'll look after Kim" Tommy says.

Tommy powers down.

Kim and Tommy teleport to the park.

They walk to Kim's house.

"You're back Tommy" Mrs. Hart replies.

"It's great to see you again Mrs. Hart" Tommy says.

"Do you want to come in Tommy?" Kim asks.

"Yeah sure I would like to come in" Tommy answers.

They walk up to Kim's room and sit on her bed.

"Will you hold me Tommy?" Kim asks.

"Of course I will Kim" Tommy answers.

"I love you Thomas James Oliver" Kim says.

Tommy pulls Kim into his arms and kisses her neck.

"How is that Kim?" Tommy asks.

"It's feels just right and I'm happy to have you back" Kim answers.

"Did you miss me Kim?" Tommy asks.

"Yeah I've really missed you Tommy" Kim answers.

"How much have you missed me Kim?" Tommy asks.

            Kim looks into Tommy's eyes.

"I've missed you more than words can say" Kim answers.

Tommy looks at Kim and they start to kiss.

Mrs. Hart pokes her head into Kim's room.

"You are wanted on the phone" Mrs. Hart says.

"I'll take it in here" Kim replies.

Mrs. Hart leaves the room.

Kim picks up the receiver.

"Hey Kimberly it's your best friend" Trini says.

"Hi, Trini" Kim replies.

"We are at the Juice Bar and I phoned to see if you wanted to join us" Trini says.

"Can Tommy come too?" Kim asks.

"Yeah sure Tommy can come" Trini answers.

"We'll be there soon" Kim says.

            Kim and Trini hang up on each other.

"Who was that?" Tommy asks.

"It was Trini" Kim answers.


	4. Fighting Over Kim

Chapter Four

Fighting Over Kim

Kim & Tommy walk to the Juice Bar.

"Hi, Kim" Rocky says.

Kim is sitting next to Tommy.

Tommy put his arm around Kim's shoulder.

Jason looks off into the distance.

"Are you okay Jason?" Trini asks.

"Yeah I'm just fine Trini" Jason answers.

"Why were you looking off into the distance then?" Billy asks.

"I was just thinking Billy" Jason answers.

"Can you come with me right now Jason?" Billy asks.

"I want to why first" Jason answers.

"I just want to what is wrong with you" Billy says.

"I'll tell you later Billy" Jason replies.

"Alright you can tell me a little later Adam" Billy answers.

            Jason smiles weakly.

"What are you doing tonight Kim?" Tommy asks.

"I'm not doing anything Tommy" Kim answers.

"Can I take you on a date?" Tommy asks.

"Sure I liked that Tommy" Kim answers.

Tommy kisses Kim on the lips.

Jason looks the other way.

A few hours the rangers decide to split up into groups of two but they are still at the Juice Bar.

Billy and Jason are sitting at a table together.

Trini and Zack are sitting at a table together too.

Kim and Tommy are sitting together also.

"Are you going to tell me what is wrong now Jason?" Billy asks.

"I have a crush on Kim" Jason answers.

"Jason you know that Kim is with Tommy" Billy says.

"I don't care if Kim is with Tommy because she is still beautiful" Jason replies.

Jason & Billy don't know that Tommy is listening in on their conversation.

            Tommy walks over to where Jason and Billy are sitting.

"I can't believe my best friend would stoop so low as to fall in love with my girlfriend" Tommy yells.

Tommy grabs Jason by the neck and throws him against the wall.

"Kim is mine so just leave her alone" Tommy yells.

"I'm not even allowed to have a crush on Kim" Jason says.

"No, you're not Jason" Tommy screams.

"Well I can't help it if I think Kim is pretty" Adam says.

"I don't appreciate  you saying my girlfriend is pretty" Tommy yells.

Jason growls and punches Tommy in the stomach.

Zack walks over and grabs Jason.

"That's enough boys" Billy says.

"I don't think Zordon would be very happy if he knew that you two were fighting like this and plus you're best friends" Jason replies.

"I'm sorry Jason" Tommy says.

Jason and Tommy shake hands.

All of a sudden Tommy's communicator goes off.

"Let's go outside" Jason replies.

            They all walk outside.

"Go ahead Zordon" Tommy says.

"Rita sent a new monster and the putty patrol to the park" Zordon replies.

"We are on it Zordon" Tommy says.

"Mastodon" Zack yells.

"Saber tooth tiger" Trini screams.

"Triceratops" Billy yells.

"Pterodactyl" Kim screams.

"Tyrannosaurus" Jason yells.

"White tiger" Tommy screams.

The ranger teleport to the park and Tommy charges at the monster.


End file.
